camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Driesvandenelzen1
About the pictures Hello, First I wanted to say that you are making attractive looking articles with very nice pictures! I wanted to draw your attention to the fact that I had to change the rules about inserting pictures. Please have a look at the new version of this page: Camerapedia.org:Adding_Images. The problem was that there was no way to trace back an image hosted in Flickr, and that we were infringing the Flickr rules. I have added a link from every image back to its original Flickr page. So now a small arrow appears at the right of each image. This is not very pretty. Maybe the following would be better: URL-of-the-Flickr-hosted-image Hosted by Flickr Feel free to experiment and tell me which solution you find the best. --Rebollo fr 13:13, 10 June 2006 (EDT) Moved your page I took the freedom to move the page you had created in the main namespace to the "User:" namespace. To sign your contributions to the talk pages, you can type four tilde characters in a row: ~~~~. This will automatically insert your name with a link to your user page and the date of your post. --Rebollo fr 09:07, 12 June 2006 (EDT) About the categories Changes are occuring in the category scheme, mostly made by Hoary. This is why there are some pages about Japanese 35mm rangefinders that have the new Category: Japanese 35mm rangefinder while others still have the older scheme with both Category: Japan and Category: 35mm rangefinder. The same situation occurs with the Japanese 6×6 TLRs that will eventually all go into the Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR. The reason for this change is that the previous categories were becoming too big. In a couple of weeks the situation of the categories will have probably stabilized. Another thing to keep in mind is that there is no use to insert both a category and its parent category, except in very particular situations. For example Category:6x6 TLR and Category:TLR is discouraged, Category:6x6 TLR alone is enough. --Rebollo fr 09:08, 12 June 2006 (EDT) Japanese TLR move I'm a bit puzzled by this edit of yours. Whatever your intention, the result was to lay the template down on the left but prevent anything appearing to its right. I thought that this was ugly and I therefore reverted your change. If there's something you don't like about the template, let's talk about it and try to fix it (though Rebollo fr is its creator and the expert). -- Hoary 10:22, 2 August 2006 (EDT) Template change The introduction of the template in the Yashica Mat LM article deplaced three pictures in that page. By changing the template position, I tried to get them in a horizontal row again. I didn't realize I was changing the template. Nevertheless, I find the template a useful tool. In this particular article, its "right" position was disturbing the article.--driesvandenelzen 09:21, 5 August 2006 (EDT) :I haven't looked at the history of that article, but in its current version everything seems fine (as I view it in Mozilla). Are you happy with the template as it is? (I wouldn't object if you converted it back into something short and wide rather than long and narrow.) -- Hoary 00:43, 6 August 2006 (EDT)